


Visions of Gideon

by liftingrocks



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Interfering TARDIS, Multi, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Second Chances, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftingrocks/pseuds/liftingrocks
Summary: When the universe tells you right person, wrong time do you listen?
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Visions of Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to start off by saying welcome or welcome back, it's been a while. Peep the tags as we go! This is based off of Doctor Who and Star Wars, an idea I had in quarantine when HBO Max and Disney Plus were my best friends. I did delete my Twitter but I am still so grateful for this community and I hope you enjoy this! :)

Amy found herself lost in her own mind again, drifting away to sleep. She had everything she wanted: Rory was next to her, River and The Doctor were on a date and she felt okay. She could focus on herself, and the dreams she would have. Except tonight’s dream made her think.

About waiting. All those years ago, waiting with her suitcase and boots. 

_Without her parents._

But The Doctor fixed that. And he came back for her. Still, this made Amy think - what if she _kept_ waiting? 

Some nights, she would dream she was an orphan with no solution to fix the problem of who her parents were. 

Tonight, it was just an image of her younger self, sitting on her suitcase. For as many hours as she was asleep, Amelia Pond was waiting. 

No monsters, no nightmares, just… waiting. The six hours of sleep she got, consisted of her whole dream:

_Waiting._

And then, her eyes snapped open.

Rory jolted up beside her as both of them tilted to the left of the room, flung around by the turbulence the TARDIS was experiencing. 

“Um? Good morning.” Rory yawned, still half asleep.

“C’monnnnn-” Amy said, reaching for his hand as they slid up the bedroom stairs and stumbled down the corridors to get to the main console. Something was definitely wrong with gravity. 

They finally made it to the console after a gutsy journey, where The Doctor and River were bickering.

* * *

“Doctor what is going on?” Amy asked, clutching onto a handle as Rory planted his feet on the stairs to not go anywhere.

“We’re fine! Go back to sleep Ponds!” The Doctor nervously laughed, flicking switches and pulling levers as he kept reading the screen above him.

“It’s difficult to sleep when we were woken up again…” Rory rubbed his eyes, dazed. This wasn’t anything new, these early mornings and technical malfunctions.

“We’re crashinggg.” River sang, getting up from her knees after fixing something below the panel, not phased by The Doctor’s facade. 

Raising his eyebrow, The Doctor nodded as he searched for answers, pressing every gadget he could to give him some assistance here. 

“I could fix this if you just got the stabilizers to cooperate!” River yelled back towards The Doctor, running down the stairs and below to the last level of wires to reroute. 

The Doctor scrunched his nose, shaking his head in confusion towards Amy and Rory.

“We crash almost every day now!” Amy added, holding on a little tighter as Rory was ready to brace for impact. “Is this really normal?”

“When River fixes the stabilizers we won’t be crashing… just like I have to bypass the…” The Doctor replied with a laugh.

“Sweetie you really want to joke at a time like this!?” River’s voice could be heard from below as she continued to rewire, “We don’t even have a compressor!”

And then, everything went quiet. 

“Let me see dear, let me see where you brought us this time,” Tapping on the glass to get an outside look on the console screen, Amy and Rory ran up the stairs to stand beside him as they sighed.

The view was cloaked in darkness. Jagged rocks filled the lens and lightning bolts that struck debris faded in and out of the picture. The sky was the most dominant color: a midnight black mixed with dark purple shadows. Smoke cloaked the atmosphere.

Looking closely at the screen, the trio couldn’t recognize where they ended up.

River brushed her hands off before she pressed a few buttons on the console to scan for more specific data about the undisclosed location. 

“ _Exegol_ , 35 ABY?"

“ABY… ABY…” The Doctor put his hands on his forehead, nervously thinking about what that unit meant. 

“Galactic Standard Calendar. This section of the galaxy refers to before and after the Battle of Y-“

Everyone reached for their ears.

Static shook the TARDIS, as the buzzing sounds of transmissions hit the screen, causing it fuzz out the words. Explosions could be heard in the distance, and thunder rolled closer. 

“An established event. Something’s happening already.” River noticed. 

An established event had to be crossed with great care; one wrong slip could send time in a direction that couldn’t be salvaged. 

Ruining an established event could cause a mess. 

Today, that mess might be worth making. 

The Doctor pulled the lever below his screen to reset the view as he tapped something else, trying to analyze the forms of life from afar. 

“Do you hear that?” Amy pointed to the ceiling, hearing the sounds of a ghostly choir around her. 

The haunting chords were what evil would sound like.

In the back of his mind, he knew that noise and the person behind it.

“Emperor Palpatine. Darth Sidious. Just died on Exegol. Do not be drawn to the voices, Amy.” Everyone could hear the in sync choir oohing in and out of earshot, as The Doctor realized this was just a scare tactic to think about the darkness. 

“They are from the Dark Side which just suffered a fatal blow. They aren’t real anymore. They want you to give in to the fear. They’re mourning him. But every voice knows they don’t have the strength as he did. But why would such a corrupt man pick this planet?” 

Out of all the creatures and planets he visited, even the most foreign declined to bring up Palpatine's dark deeds. The Doctor made it a point to never purposefully go to the galactic side of the world for reasons like this. But if Palpatine was truly gone, all would be right again.

“A battle ended seconds ago... Something about a Sith fleet. Palpatine hid a Sith Eternal fleet. He lost. Do you have any idea what this means sweetie because we don't know these words, the matrix could define them to us but it means nothing.” River closed her research and walked over to the screen.

“What is going on exactly! So nobody’s out there? Are people hurt? Or are we alone, and stuck?” Rory wanted to know, thinking about the casualties. 

The Doctor slowly fixed his gaze upon the screen, scanning the environment again, before he could see how confused everyone’s reflections were. 

“We’re currently against the side of a pit. The view we’re seeing is above the cliff. If I move this lever, we can either pull the TARDIS onto the ground and stay, or I can pull the lever back and we can leave Exegol with a major scuff up and move on,” The Doctor drew a sharp breath in, noticing a person in black crawling further and further off screen. 

“We choose together.” He cautioned everyone.

“A sign of life back there.” River pointed, about to pull the lever for him before The Doctor put his hand on top of hers. She squinted, wanting to stay.

“Ponds, agree or disagree.” 

“We fixed the TARDIS, now fix the planet.” Her mouth curled into a small smirk as she crossed her arms. She had seen much worse than this before, and she knew the Doctor was always up for a challenge. 

“I’m with her.” Rory said, linking his arm around his wife’s.

“Very well then.” 

* * *

The Doctor pulled the lever forwards, as the TARDIS motioned into the air perfectly fine, before quietly landing on the surface behind a towering rock to cover the time machine.

“When we get out, follow me to the big rock on the right. Sit behind it. We have to be quiet. Remember, no mistakes. Observe. Do not interfere.”

The Doctor tossed his screwdriver into the air and hopped down the steps, stopping at the door handles before he saw everyone else was ready.

“This is it.” 

Silently opening the door, The Doctor was followed by Amy, Rory, and River to kneel behind the rock. Exegol’s humid air and burnt smell made it more ominous in person, as they sat and listened to what was happening.

Peering over the side of the rock, The Doctor saw a boy dressed in all black scrape across the ground to muster over to a girl, laying down. 

Completely silent, The Doctor could sense whispers exchanged between the boy to the lifeless girl. 

And huge, unmeasurable, grief. How did she get this hurt? 

Then, his hand lowered on to her chest. All that was heard was an inhale.

After a minute, he exhaled. And the girl could move her hand again.

“That’s not possible- he _is_ a Timelord?” 

The Doctor couldn’t believe what he just saw, a resurrection without regeneration energy!

“Clearly not my love, but he did heal her. Let me see what I can think of.” 

River tried to latch on to a thought of the girl, settling into her perspective. She observes the girl is feeling better now, and smiling. Then, a kiss. 

“I don’t think anything’s wrong with a little PDA. Good for them.” Amy threw her arms into a shrug, glad that the two lovers could kiss while Rory jabbed her to be quiet.

“It doesn’t look good.” River’s voice cracked, as everyone watched the mysterious boy fall backwards to the earth.

Rey began to panic. Her sobs were quiet, but she was whispering.

“It’s okay now. No, stop, Ben please don’t go.” She wanted the fading to stop. 

_Why her? Why him?_

“The girl is asking for help. She’s holding on for dear life to him, he looks like he’s weak. Doctor, he’s fading!” River stood up, as Rory did at the same time.

The Doctor broke into a sprint away from the rock, rushing to the girl’s side. Crouching down, he placed his hand over the boy’s chest. 

“Amy, get the psychic paper in my pocket. I’m not moving my hand.”

Frozen in front of the four foreign people, Rey was confused before her eyes started to well up with more tears.

“He’s really hurt. She’s not as bad. I’m a nurse. Are you okay?” Rory waved at the girl who was full on crying.

Nodding her head gently, she tried to make a sentence. 

“What’s going on?” 

Rey didn’t deny she was hurt. She got beat brutally, and her heart felt heavy. Her body was covered in scratches and she almost felt lifeless. But she didn’t need the help right now. Ben did. Her eyes cut over to Ben, everyone realized he was starting to breathe heavily again, huffing for more air.

“Ben! Ben!” 

“Hold her back. Don’t. Move.” The Doctor instructed, still refusing to move his hand.

“What’s the plan? He’ll keep fading!” River observed, holding out hope that he could still make it. 

Rory faced Rey, putting his arms out across her, as Amy stood next to him.

A distraction. Taking the psychic paper, Amy held it up, trying to think about what language it could possibly be in that the girl would understand.

Still holding on to what was left of Ben’s transparent body, The Doctor tried to explain himself.

“We’re with the Resistance.” That’s all he could say, trying to concentrate on not losing the matter.

Rey didn’t recognize anyone, but she knew they were with the Light. They were on her side. Studying the paper, Rey blinked as she read the runes, fixing her gaze towards the ginger as Amy brought the sheet down. She had never been introduced to these Resistance members before.

“My name is Amy. That’s Rory, he’s a nurse. And River. Finally, The Doctor is holding on to your friend. We want to help you. What’s your name?”

“I’m Rey. Just Rey.” She responded numbly, wanting to break free of Rory's grip keeping her away from her other half.

The Doctor searched his mind for a correlation between the names Rey and Ben. They might have been famous, rightfully so. He would officially check the TARDIS database. But for now, he had to help them out. 

“Rey, let me see your hand,” The man with the bowtie told her softly.

The Doctor extended one hand off of Ben’s chest for a second, wanting her to take his.

The scavenger hesitated, before sniffling and shakily extending her own clammy palm towards him. 

Then, it worked. Gold dust began to leave The Doctor’s hands, connecting to Rey’s, as it flew around Ben’s chest.

Rey started to cry, the dust wanting her to exhale. It wasn’t how Ben healed her. It didn’t feel like anything a Jedi could do. It felt magical.

For the first time in a long time… the particles of brief sunshine were joy to her. Before The Doctor let go of her hand. 

And Ben sat up. 

Running around the circle of people, Rey immediately threw her arms around Ben. 

“Sweetie what did you do that for?” River felt even more guilty whenever he used some regeneration energy. They didn’t just use their spare energy for anyone. Why him? 

“He was dead for a second.” Rory pointed out.

“I gave him a few more hours. And her, she’s behaving more like herself again.” He smiled smugly as he adjusted his bowtie. 

“Yeah by using your regeneration energy. Doctor, you do realize that was a sliver of your life you can’t get back.” Amy reminded him.

“But I gave it to people who need it more than me. Now from the looks of it I think these two need some more time together. What do you think?”

Rey, confused but smiling, still clung around Ben to make sure he’s really himself. 

The lone Solo got chills before he buried his face into Rey’s shoulder, as he gazed up and realized they had onlookers. 

“Were they here the whole time?” 

Standing on her feet again, Rey helped Ben get up as the two faced the four mysterious good samaritans. 

“I don’t know how to thank you right now.” She gushed sweetly, gazing towards The Doctor.

Looking at Rey up and down, Amy noticed how the oddly dressed girl would be future companion material.

“These people are with the Resistance, Ben.” Rey explained.

“Really? I’m Ben. Ben Solo. No one’s ever really made it to Exegol before except us. So thank you for making the trip.” His eyes widened when the Resistance was mentioned, sighing. 

Ben could finally breathe again.

“He’s gone. We won.” 

_Solo._ Rory thought to himself. 

“Well Rey and Ben Solo, this way.” The Doctor addressed them, gesturing his hand to the pointy rock towards the pit. 

“Why should we trust you?” Ben asked coldly, confused.

“I know you’re apart of the Resistance. But what are your roles? What are your names?”

“They had a badge! They were official!” Rey swore by the psychic paper trying to comfort him.

“First, I’m the Doctor. And second, if you weren’t alive right now, I would show you where you are actually supposed to be.” He was serious.

He could show Rey and Ben their graves. Reverse what he just went out of the way to do. Make the TARDIS fly away from getting stuck in the pit.

Understanding whatever kind of threat that was, Ben gulped before he saw the other man speak up. 

“Yeah… his pilot nickname! We call him that because he used to be a medic! The Doctor. I am a… technician. My name is Rory. This is Lieutenant Amy. And that’s… Admiral River.” Rory chuckled.

_Were those titles believable?_ Rory wasn’t sure. 

“So where are you taking us? To your ship?” Rey asked, lacing her hand into Ben’s. 

The Doctor nodded. 

“Follow me."

The dyad had a second chance in the universe now, and they would let nothing get in between them.

Not even time. 


End file.
